


Black Tie Events

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Don't get Thor drunk, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve feels restricted in the tux in a way that he never does when he’s in his military uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie Events

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12205207933/steve-feels-restricted-in-the-tux-in-a-way-that-he).

Steve feels restricted in the tux in a way that he never does when he’s in his military uniform. In the uniform or even in his outfit as Captain America, he can hide in another identity, behind a mask or behind authority: in this tux, he feels uselessly on display.

It doesn’t help, of course, that Tony looks as if he was born with a bow tie around his neck.

Nor does it help that he keeps smiling at Steve in that way that Steve is helpless to interpret - in that way that promises everything if Steve can only work out how to ask for it.

He tugs uselessly at his collar, convinced that he can feel it digging into his neck. “Relax, champ,” Tony says. “You look fine.”

Steve doesn’t think Tony is just saying that. It’s difficult to tell when Tony is being sincere, since those moments are few and far between, but there’s no hint of that grinning sarcasm. “I’ll be glad when this is over,” he admits.

Tony plants a hand on his shoulder, helping to steer him through the mingling crowd of beautiful women and elegant men. “It’s a celebration, we’re supposed to be celebrating. They’re supposed to be celebrating us, actually. Our awesomeness.”

“Awesomeness,” Steve repeats, knowing that from him it sounds astoundingly hollow. “We were doing what anyone else would do.”

“We did what no one else was doing,” Tony corrects. “Hence: awesome. Hence: party.”

“They could’ve just said thank you,” Steve mumbles, but it’s difficult to argue with gratitude, even when his suit is ridiculous and Tony’s hand is on his shoulder and the entire evening feels like one big cosmic joke.

He sees Tony rolling his eyes. “Drink up and enjoy the champange. Let’s get you loosened up for a change.”

Steve decides not to tell him that he can’t get drunk.

If the dangerous glint in Tony’s eye is anything to go by, sobriety is the sanest option at this party anyway.

(The evening ends with Tony encouraging a stripping contest between Thor and Clint. Sobriety, Steve reflects as he watches from behind his scandalised hands, has its downsides.)


End file.
